Delivering effective communications (e.g., advertisements) to individuals is becoming more difficult. For example, many users of social media platforms (e.g., Facebook® and Twitter®) are opting out of advertising entirely, and these users are skeptical of marketing content in general. Moreover, many users of web browsers have begun installing ad blocking extensions to prevent page elements, such as advertisements, from being displayed.
One option to improve receptiveness to advertisements is personalized marketing. Personalized marketing (also referred to as “one-to-one marketing”) is a marketing tactic by which companies leverage data analytics to deliver individualized communications to prospective customers. Advancements in data analytics have enables marketers to deploy more effective customer engagement tactics.
Marketing optimization, meanwhile, is the process by which companies improve their marketing efforts in order to maximize desired business outcomes. Marketing optimization can be performed on individual marketing tactics (e.g., personalized marketing) employed by a company, as well as on the marketing strategy as a whole. However, marketing optimization is often difficult and imprecise due to the difficulty in understanding how a given individual is likely to react to content, particularly when attempting to craft a communication that is effective across large and diverse audiences.